Bella's Dream
by shippergirlky
Summary: Set after her return from Italy. Instead of three days, Bella was gone for a week. She can't remember very much and Edward refuses to to tell her what happened and why they were let go without punishment. And then there's the dreams. Bella/Caius. Rated M for later possible content.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Dream by shippergirlky

AN: This is my first posted Twilight story. Thanks in advance for reading. Everything belongs to SM. All the mistakes are my fault. Reviews are welcome.

She should be cold.

The bed underneath her was... beyond lavish. The mattress both supported and dipped under their weight. The sheet was a fine and silky soft material that bunched around their bodies. The comforter had long been discarded on the floor. All of those things were meant to keep a human body warm. But the man moving gently on top of her was icy perfection. She leaned her head back as he peppered her throat with kisses. Soft sighs left her lips.

He had kept his hands cradled under her shoulders and gripping the headboard. Lazily she moved under him. Her hips made gently circling motions as he was still inside her. He half groaned and half growled in response. She felt powerful. The bed frame splintered slightly when she squeezed her inner muscles. He held himself perfectly still as she moved her body.

Her hands started at the base of his spine. She took her time touching his skin. Her fingertips danced as they made their way up his back and around his shoulders. He began to press her hips into the mattress as he ground himself into her center. She did not keep quiet. She knew he liked to hear how much she enjoyed him pleasing her.

His mouth found hers as he sped up his pace. Her whimpers disappeared into his loving kisses. Her body began to shake every time he hit her sweet spot. His tongue caressed the inside of her mouth. She was beyond any help. He released her lips and she started to scream.

"Bella!"

She gasped and sat up straight in her bed at home. Edward looked at her in concern as he was gently shaking her arm. You were having another bad dream, Love. She physically ran her hands over the top part of her body. Her clothes were in place. She was here in Forks. With Edward.

"I...I was uh...dreaming?" It came out of her like an uncertainty. It felt real. She could feel the cold skin against her body. She definitely could feel the wetness between her legs. Bella ducked her head and hid her gaze from Edward. Surely he could smell it on her. Instead of saying anything, he moved to the chair across from the bed. The window was open.

"Yes, you were dreaming. Again." She looked at him as he spoke to her. His eyes seem to land anywhere but on her face. "Obviously you are still recovering from Italy." She looked down at the bedspread and plucked at a loose string.

"I still don't remember everything." She licked her dry lips. Charlie was mad about us being gone for an entire week. "I only remember your fight with Felix..."

Edward flashed over to sit on the edge of the bed. "And that is why you don't remember Bella." He reached out and caressed her hair. "You fainted and hit your head very badly on the stone floor. We were lucky the Volturi allowed you to regain your strength before our return." He stroked her hair. "Put it out of your mind. You are home now. And safe." He tucked her into bed. I am not leaving you. I will keep you safe. With me. She nodded her head and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Dream

Chapter Two

by Shippergirlky

AN: Sorry for the short first chapter. Some chapters will be long and some very short. It allows me to keep the story moving along with as little confusion as possible. I also noticed that not all of my punctuation uploaded correctly. My apologies!

Bella woke up the next morning without anymore dreams. She looked around but saw no signs of Edward. There was a brief knock on her door before Charlie poked his head inside. "You overslept Bells. You got less than an hour to get to school or you will be late. After this little stunt, I am not going to make excuses for you." He paused and sighed. "You are to come directly home after school. And Edward..." he took a step inside her room. "I love you honey. But Edward is not to visit with you anymore. At least until I give you permission. No rides to and from school, no visiting them at their house and he better not think he can come here to see you. Understand?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah." She bit her lip. "Ch-Dad?" He looked at her then shut the bedroom door as he walked inside. Bella moved her leg and gestured for him to sit next to her. "Edward said I hit my head. I still can't remember everything. What happened?"

Charlie smiled at her. "Alice and you were driving to get Edward. There was an accident on the road. You got out of the car to help the people. Another car came down the road and didn't stop in time to avoid the wreck." He kissed her forehead. "Thankfully you were only knocked down and not hurt worse. They took you to a doctor and you had to stay until you were medically cleared to travel." He got up from the bed. "Which reminds me. You got a follow-up appointment with Dr. Cameron this coming Tuesday."

Bella shook her head. "I would rather see Dr. Cullen, dad. He's a good doctor and I am sure he can do my follow-up."

Charlie shook his head. "No can do Bells. I don't want you to see them anymore. Even Dr. Cullen." He looked away. "I know he is a fine doctor but that will just give Edward an excuse to bump into you. I really want you to spend time away from him… away from all of them."

"But Alice is my friend!" Bella pushed the sheets off of her body and started to get out of the bed.

"This is not up for discussion. If I catch the any of you together in any way, I am sending you to your mom's house in Jacksonville. I am not going through this again." Charlie walked out of the room. Bella jumped up from her bed and shut the door behind him. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water to the hottest setting. Her body felt sore and aching. She had not noticed it much last night but she had been so tired after the flight. The hot water steamed up the small bathroom quickly as Bella disrobed and stepped under the water. Raising her arms over her shoulders caused more than just a dull ache. She washed her hair gently then started on her body. Her hands stilled as she touched the back of her neck. There was a small indentation. She felt it with her fingers. There was no mistake. Closing her eyes, she used her hands to feel around her neck. She could feel another mark on the opposite side. It was something small and clearly had not punctured her skin. It had made an impression on her flesh.

"What the fuc-" She scrambled out of the shower. The mirror was fogged up so she used her towel to wipe it as clear as possible. She turned one way then other but could not get a clear look at the marks. It took five minutes to find a hand mirror. She kept the bathroom door opened to let out the moist heat. She stood with her back to the bathroom mirror and held the hand mirror to her right and then left side. She could not see much on her neck. She shoulders held some bruising. Using her right hand, she felt around and found the two marks.

She would ask Edward. Obviously she had not been bitten by a vampire.

Bella dressed warmly for school. There was no sign of Edward outside of her house. She was both glad and uneasy. She just got him back. Her truck rattled as she drove to school. Everyone else had entered the main building when she finished parking. She looked around the lot and saw Edward's volvo parked in its usual spot. She had hoped he would wait for her but obviously he was inside already. She made it into her first class. The day dragged on until biology. When Bella walked into the room, Edward was already sitting at their table. She smiled at him and he returned it with a warm look.

"I need to ask you something." She mumbled under her breath as she sat next to him. He looked at her. "Did something happen to my neck? I felt marks on it this morning."

He tensed slightly then gave her a crooked smile. "Bella, you were not bitten so don't worry. I think you would know and remember being changed, don't you?" He made a pretense of opening his book and gathering his notes.

"Something happened Edward. I can feel it!" She hissed at him. At that moment, the teacher walked in and class started without preamble.

Edward did not say another word to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Dream

Chapter Three

by shippergirlky

AN: Hopefully the first chapter is now uploaded correctly. Twilight belongs to SM. The mistakes belong to me! Thanks for the review!

Edward and his whole family avoided Bella during lunch. She sat with Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric and even Lauren. Every so often she would gaze over to the Cullen table. No one returned her look. Edward had his head down and was facing Alice. Bella could barely make out his lips moving but she knew that Alice was arguing with him. Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand. She looked furiously at Edward. Jasper stared at the table.

"Bella...HEY BELLA!" Angela waved her hand in front of Bella's face. "Come back to Earth."

"Um, sorry." She gestured to her head. "My head still hurts." Angela leaned over and moved her hair around her head.

"I see the bump. What did you fall on?" Angela rubbed Bella's arms in a comforting manner. "One of these days you are going to get yourself killed."

"When are you going to see Dr Cullen for your follow-up?" Jessica asked Bella. Mike and Eric were horse playing under the table. Both of them were stomping on the other ones foot. Bella glanced over to the Cullen table again before answering her.

"Actually, I am going to see Dr. Cameron." Edward had stopped talking to Alice. Bella saw his shoulders hunch down. She focused on Angela and Jessica. "He's still mad about the trip to Italy. I am Edward-free for awhile." She tried to make it sound unimportant.

Angela hugged her. "He won't let you even see his dad for the appointment?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Of course not. Edward would just accidentally show up." Jessica used air quotes when she said accidentally. "I mean that guy is just a tad off in the head. I am so glad that I never got with him." She turned to Lauren. "Could you imagine that train wreck?" Both girls laughed and looked over their shoulders at Edward.

Bella stood up from the table. "I don't feel good." Angela got up with her. Both of them exited the cafeteria. Bella made it into the bathroom stall before throwing up. Most of it went into the toilet. She could hear Angela gag at the mess on the floor.

"Sorry." Bella muttered to the other girl. "My head is killing me." She backed out of the stall, trying not to get any vomit on her shoes. Angela already had one of the faucets turned on and motioned her towards it.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm glad you didn't get killed over there." The other girl smiled at her. "Only you would go somewhere like Italy and spend it in the hospital." She clasped her hands together. "You could write a handbook." Bella laughed at Angela. Angela did a fake twirl. "You can call it the Swan Hospital Book for the Athletically Challenged."

Bella burst out laughing. Angela joined her. As they passed the stall, Bella paused and motioned towards it. "Should I tell someone?"

Angela shook her head in a negative fashion. "They make you clean it up here. Let's just be like ninjas and get out of here!" She grabbed Bella's arm and cracked open the door. "It's clear!" They both ran to the exit. "Let's sit outside. If anyone catches us, we can tell them you were sick."

Bella followed Angela outside and they sat in her truck. With the doors opened. Bella took some mint chewing gum from the dashboard and popped it in her mouth. "Thanks Angela..." she trailed off. The other girl looked at her strangely before Bella continued, "With the whole Edward thing.." She gestured in the air "I know I have not been a good friend to you." She waved off Angela's protest. "I am going to do better. I promise."

Angela threw her arms around Bella. "Well how about I go with you to your appointment. Dr Cameron is my personal care doctor." Bella smiled at her. Angela continued, " He is really strict about the rules so you will have to tell him it is okay..." she trailed off. "I mean...if it is okay..."

Bella smiled at her. "It is Angela. I could use the support. Charlie is horrible about this stuff. And Edward can't go. It's this coming Tuesday at 1 pm." She smiled at her. "It is an excuse to skip school for the both of us. We deserve it."

The bell rang from inside the school building. Angela hopped out of the truck. "I'm going to class. Are you coming or do you want to go home?"

Bella got out of the truck. "Charlie said he would not excuse any more tardiness." She followed her inside. "Anyways, it is PE so I can sit on the bleachers." Angela blew her a raspberry.

Gym class was very boring as Bella sat on the sidelines. She was the first one out of the building and back into the parking lot. Her eyes scanned for her favorite Volvo. Edward was just opening the door when she ran to him.

"Edward. Wait!" He did not pause or look at her. She grabbed his arm. "We need to talk. I am supposed to see Dr Cameron Tuesday. Charlie won't let me see Carlisle. Can we talk afterwards? We can meet somewhere Charlie won't find us. What about the meadow?" All of her words were rushed out.

"Bella..." he turned and faced her. "We should do what your dad says. Just wait until he can tell you I am allowed to see you again." The rest of his siblings exited the school. Alice kept her head down and Jasper was speaking softly to her. Rosalie and Emmett veered away from her.

"What's going on Edward? Does this have to do with what happened?" Bella tried to place herself between Edward and his car. He picked her up and set her aside. He got in his car and slammed the door. Bella backed up from him. He sped out of the parking lot.

Once Bella got home, she made dinner for herself and Charlie. He did not say much to her. She washed the dishes and he went to watch sports in the living room. "I'm going to get some sleep dad." She called out to him. He waved at her.

Bella half hoped that Edward would be waiting for her. She got ready for bed, early though it was, and opened the window as wide as she could before climbing into bed. She was asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Dream

Chapter Four

by Shippergirlky

AN: I plan on posting a chapter or two then waiting a few days or up to a week and post again. There is some RL stuff going on right now. :( Well the mistakes are still mine (but can be rented for a cheap rate!) and all else Twilight belongs to SM.

Bella felt hazy. She was back in Volterra, she could sense that much from her surroundings. However, she could not move her head side to side. Everything was a blur. Grey scale walls peppered with flashes of color. Those must be more portraits. It made her sick to see them this way. With a lurch, she was dropped against a doorway. The other who carried her, swiftly opened the door then picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He kicked the door shut with his foot. She was plopped down on a chaise lounge.

"Ummm..." Bella glanced around at the room. Her blush overcame all else. There were couples together but more single males and females scattered throughout the room. Bella felt her attendant take a seat next to her. He was purposefully casual in placing his arm around her shoulder. She felt him pull her snug into his side. She could feel his lips on her cheek.

"Do you know what this place is?"

Bella gulped in response and shook her head. She could hear him chuckle next to her. "Oh no, I do not care for your silence." He pressed his lips to the side of her mouth. You have a voice. You used in the throne room to save Edward not five minutes ago." His head moved back away from her. "Now answer me. Do you know what this place is?"

"N-No." She looked at him. "I don't even know your name."

"Well Miss Isabella Swan, I am Demetri Volturi. I am here to guard you until your choice is made." He grinned at her.

"I don't understand..." She kept her head down as she spoke to him. He considered her for a moment then pressed his fingers under her chin. She was forced to raise her eyes to meet his own stare.

"There is no shame here. Look." He gestured to the couple not five feet from where they sat together. They were engrossed in each other's prescence. The larger vampire gently disrobed the female. She growled softly to him to hurry up and nipped his too slow hands. On the other side of the couple a male watched them openly as they began to have sex. Bella gulped audibly then buried her face in Demetri's side.

"What is this place?" She wasn't sure even he could hear her with her face pressed into his side. He moved her upper part of her body so he could look at her face.

"What did I tell you before? Do not feel ashamed here." He pointed to the couples around the room. "There is nothing wrong with what is going on here. It is more honest than what most humans do to each other."

"So why bring me here?" She tried to get out of his grasp. Of course she failed and she could hear soft laughter throughout the room.

"Because we are not the monsters your precious Cullens have made us about to be to you. The kings were generous in their agreement with you over Edward's little meltdown." He spoke louder even though Bella knew every vampire could hear him. "So you will choose from this room the one you wish to bed."

Bella woke up with a startled gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's Dream

Chapter Five

by ShipperGirlky

AN: Thank you guys so much for the follows and reviews. ENJOY!

Bella could not say how she spent the rest of the week and the weekend. The same dream plagued her relentlessly every night. None of the Cullens would talk to her. Her restlessness caused her to puke at the drop of a hat. Angela stayed close to her.

And in the end, it was Angela that suggested they go to the ER in Port Angeles to get Bella checked out. Bella knew her dad would worry and she did not want to wait until Tuesday. The drive there was mostly silent. They stopped twice for her to get sick on the side of the road.

Angela filled out her forms for her. They waited in the common area for Bella to be called back. Neither said very much. Bella made one more trip to the bathroom before a nurse called her name. Angela gave her a questioning look. Bella nodded at her. Both girls went back.

"Now which of you is Isabella Swan?" The nurse looked between them. Bella raised her hand. The nurse smiled gently at her. "It says here that you are eighteen..? she trailed off.

Angela nodded and smiled. "Sorry, she just has been so sick and we were shopping today. Neither of us thought we should wait."

"Well I just need to ask a few basic questions then we will need a urine and blood sample. Then the doctor will talk to you." The nurse looked at Bella.

"Have you been out of the country in the last 90 days?"

"Um...yes, I was in Italy for about a week." Bella pointed to the back of her head. "I hit my head and was unconscious. I think that is why I keep getting sick."

The nurse wrote it down. "Any use of alcohol or recreational drugs?" Both girls shook their heads at the woman.

"What about pregnancy?"

"No ma'am. I am still a virgin. There's not a chance." Bella replied. Next to her, Angela gave a slightly startled look. Bella could read the question in her eyes. She ducked her head slightly. The nurse took several tubes of blood and handed her a urine cup.

"Just push the call button when you are done." She pointed to a small line on the side of the container. "We need at least that much, okay?"

Bella nodded her head as the nurse left. Angela was fidgeting in her chair. When she got back and pressed the call button, the nurse took the sample and left the girls alone while the tests were being processed.

"Bella..." Angela looked at her. "Have you never done...anything with Edward? I mean...it's not a bad thing. I just thought with how you two acted that something went on with you guys."

"Edward is old school. We kiss and hold hands but he….well it is hard to explain." Bella blushed hotly. A middle-aged stern looking doctor entered the room.

"Miss Swan?" his tone was not very friendly. Bella nodded her head.

"Well contrary to what you told the nurse, you are two months pregnant." He handed her some brochures. "I suggest you tell both the father of this baby and your own. Good luck." He walked out and a nurse came in to hand them the discharge papers.

"I...Ican't.." Bella looked at Angela. The other girl did not meet her eyes. She grabbed her shirt. "Please Angela...I...Edward and I have never had sex..."

"Shhhh...Let's just go. We will figure this out. I promise." Angela took Bella by the arm and got her into the car. They drove slowly back to Forks.

"Bella..." Neither seemed to know what to say to the other. "Were you at any...well...parties and got too drunk? Or something? I mean I won't judge you."

"No." Bella looked at the papers. "I better talk to Edward….." She laid her hands on her lower abdomen. "What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"Hey one disaster at a time. Is Edward the father?" Bella shook her head at Angela. Angela swallowed hard. "Were you..um...assaulted…? Is there anything that could have happened two months ago?" Bella shook her head again.

"Well if they told you that you were just a couple of weeks pregnant, I would ask who you did the deed with in Italy." Angela smiled softly.

Bella remembered her dreams.

Edward had some explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's Dream

Chapter Six

by ShipperGirlky

AN: Thank you all for the kind reviews and follows. Twilight still is owned by SM. The mistakes are mine.

Angela dropped Bella off at her house. She first extracted a promise from her friend to not tell anyone. She clutched the papers tightly to her chest and under her coat. She was lucky. Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway.

She hurried into the house and locked the door behind her. The papers felt like they burned into her soul. Pregnant. Her dreams came back into her mind. Bella slid to the floor.

She could not be pregnant.

Oh dear God, please no.

There were things that needed to be done. First, she went to her room and hid the papers in the closet. She needed to make sure that Charlie or even Edward could not find them. There was a small attic recess in the ceiling. She got her desk chair and nudged it just enough to put the papers inside. She replaced the panel and wiped it down so it was uniform to the rest of the ceiling.

Second, she really needed to talk to Edward. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail. She tried it again. Once more, he did not answer it.

Fuck…

She tried to call the main house but there was not a response. Bella's heart hammered in her chest. She tried all of the Cullens individually. Even Rosalie whom she had no expectation of answering her calls. Frustrated, she threw her phone in the corner of the room and started crying on her bed. She was alone. This was worse than when they left because she knew they were in town and chose to not answer her calls.

How could it be possible? The only contact she ever had was with Edward. If you did not count her dreams. It was a dream, wasn't it?

Bella was disturbed from her thoughts by a tapping of stone against her window. It must be Edward! She dried her tears and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Opening the window, she looked out and saw...nothing. "Edward?" her timid voice echoed in the empty yard.

"Edward is not here Bella." She spun around to see Alice sitting on her bed. The pixie haired vampire patted a place next to her. "We need to talk."

"Oh my God, Alice!" Bella hugged the other girl. "I have been trying to call you. Edward won't answer his phone. I have been getting sick." She got up and paced the floor. "I went to the ER in Port Angeles and they said I was pregnant!" The last word came out in a hush. "Pregnant!" She sat down on the bed. Alice gently rubbed her arms. Bella turned to her. "What happened in Italy?"

Alice looked uncomfortably at Bella. "Please understand that I am grateful for you saving Edward. You did more than anyone could expect from anyone." She sighed. "When we went to Italy. You did get to Edward in time. However Jane, Felix and Demetri took us all to see the kings. Felix got into a fight with Edward. Aro was going to kill him when you told them to kill you instead."

Bella had remained seated by Alice. "I remember that part but why not anything else?"

The other girl looked away. "Aro had Marcus read your bond to each other. He said you were not mates." As she finished, Bella jumped up.

"Edward said-"

"Bella!" Alice hissed at her. "Marcus can read any bond between a couple or group of people. He is never wrong." She pulled Bella to her. "Marcus said your mate was a vampire but not Edward. He said it was a member of their coven. Edward...well….he started fighting again. He got hurt really bad before you offered yourself to them in exchange for letting us go." Alice looked away. "Aro took you up on your offer. Demetri took you back inside the castle. He came back to the hall." She shrugged her shoulders. "You were back there for hours. We thought they had killed you. When you came out, it was in different clothes and neither Edward or I could catch a scent. Aro said you had one year to remain human." Alice looked away from her. "Edward tried to attack Aro and you got caught in the middle. We were hoping you would remember on your own."

Bella was silent for several long minutes. "And who is the father? How can I be pregnant?"

"I don't know but I will talk to Carlisle." She hugged Bella close to her. "Just don't tell anyone." She looked around her room. "Did they give you any paperwork?"

"What?" It seemed like Alice was at the end of a long tunnel. "Paperwork?"

The vampire looked around her room. " Yes, from the ER. We can't let this get out of control." Bella shook her head. "How am I going to tell Charlie?"

Alice grabbed her arms. "Don't tell anyone. I will talk to Edward. He will see you soon." She pushed Bella back into the bed. "Just get some rest. We will talk soon."

And so Bella slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's Dream

Chapter Seven

by ShipperGirlky

AN: The usual…..oh and this is a naughty chapter.

She was back in Volterra. Back in the room with Demetri, who had just pulled her close to his body. He was not the one she spent time with here. Alice confirmed that but her head felt foggy. She made herself relax. She could sense him talking to her but she could not make out any words. He left her there among those red eyed lovers.

She was not sure how long she sat on the chaise. She saw some couples talk quietly to one another. Some were making love. Some were indulging their fantasies. Some looked at her while they were having sex. Her face was beet red.

She was not sure if she saw him first or vice versa but soon she was on her feet. He leaned against the door. Neither said a word. She wanted to reach out and touch his face. His eyes glowed with hard resignation. He took her hand and they left. She hoped he would escort her back to the main hall because she was soon lost in the twists and turns of the castle.

His room was neither sensational or over the top. He had a large polished wood desk that dominated the room. There candles scattered throughout and two windows to allow light inside. The floor was stone but had a large greyish fur pelt on it. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the back of the suite. She froze when she saw the bed.

"You don't sleep."

"It's not for sleeping." He whispered in her ear. He allowed her a moment to understand the implications. She moved to the bed and sat on it. He stood in front of her. Too close. His belt was eye level. She swallowed hard.

"You will undress me." He commanded her. She gulped loudly. Her hands reached out and held onto his belt. She looked upwards to his face. He was not smirking or even smiling. She could not tell what he thought of her or why he brought her here. She definitely was not going to start with his pants. She used his belt to pull herself upright. He was very close to her. She took a breath.

"Okay but...I've never done this before..."

He chuckled. "I am sure that if you know how to put on clothes, you can take them off." He made no move to help her with her task. She cupped his cheek and looked at him with all the bravery she could muster inside of herself. "No, I have never been with a man." She waved her free hand at him. "Ever." His eyes smoldered at her statement. She felt him really look at her, as if for the first time.

"Then take your clothes off before you undress me." Her jaw dropped open. He was serious. She fumbled with her top. He made no move to help her. His eyes were slightly interested in her movements. She had never felt so unsure of herself. Her shoes, socks and jeans were next. She tried to cover herself up from his stare.

He placed his hand under her chin. "Look at me." Bella kept her eyes to the ground. He forcibly raised her face until she glanced at him. "There is no shame in being with your mate. I will not tolerate it from you." She gulped and stepped back. He dropped his hand from her face. She licked her lips and finished undressing. He did not look in her direction.

She was not sure exactly where to start with him. His jacket was the safest thing to take off so she did. He remained almost doll-like in his stillness. His eyes watched her as she worked on him. The jacket and tie were simple tasks. His shirt made her nervous. Her hands started at his belt and glided up his chest. She fumbled with the buttons. She was afraid that she was too slow or he would become angry with her. However, he said nothing. It was borderline creepy. When the last button was undone, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. The resignation was no longer there. She pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. His arm encircled her waist and brought her body tight to his chest. She bit her lip. She let her hand slip to his belt. He ducked his head close to her so that they were cheek to cheek. She pulled it free and dropped it on top of his shirt. His lips pressed to the side of her mouth.

"Sit on the bed." His voice was gentler than before. She did as he said and he finished undressing himself. She could see everything about him and he was….impressive. She pushed herself back on the bed and laid down. He gazed at her.

"No."

"What?" She was confused and scooted over to one side. Maybe he was one of those people who preferred the right or left side of the bed. Although why a vampire would have such a preference was beyond her.

He chuckled. "No, I mean get up." He held his hand out to her. She took it and found herself looking down on his body. He had switched positions with her. He gestured to himself. "I want you to enjoy yourself. We both know the end result but given your….delicate lack of experience….you need to feel in control." He paused "It will make things less problematic later."

"What do you mean?" She sat on the bed next to him. Cautiously she placed her hand on his hip and ran it down his leg.

"I don't want that Cullen to say I forced myself on you. He won't be able to twist anything we do together. I would rather not have to spend the next few years repairing the damage." He grinned at her. "And do you not feel any curiosity? You who have been powerless against our kind now have power over me. At least for tonight." She blushed deeply at his statement. "You may do as you wish." The look in his eyes became calculating as he studied her. "But know that that next time, I will do as I wish to you. And your precious Edward will not know. I will not escort you out and you will shower and change into clothing that is new." He touched her hand. "This will truly be a secret."

She licked her lips. Before her was this god of a man. An impressively good looking vampire. Her mind flitted back to the fantasies that she kept from Edward. Fantasies she did not expect him to fulfill. He was very puritan. And she knew she had agreed to this to save their lives. So she had to do this...right?

AN: To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's Dream

Chapter Eight

by ShipperGirlky

AN: Here is the direct continuation of Chapter Seven. It's naughty.

Bella looked him over from head to toe. She steadied her breath and made sure to take her time. She wanted him to know she was examining him. Her breath hitched in her chest. His hand covered her balled fist and gently caressed it.

"Remember, there is no shame here. I am made for you as you have been made for me. My body is for your enjoyment." He took her hand and pulled her over to him. He kissed her knuckles. "So what are you going to do with me?"

She could not help but to giggle. His eyes narrowed at her. She touched his chest. "I am not sure where to start." She waved her hand from his head to toe. "What if I do this wrong? I can barely walk and now you are asking me to...well….seduce you."

He chuckled at her. "Although you are still pure, I hardly think a young woman in this day and age doesn't know what to do with a naked male." To accentuate the naked part, he flexed his hips upwards, making his manhood bounce in the air. Bella let out a squeak and tried to get up from the bed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. "Now sit up." She did so and tried to move off of him. He held her waist. This caused her center to align directly with his own granite flesh. She let out a low moan. He ground his hips into her n a slow circular fashion. She pressed her hands flat on the lower part of his chest to get some feeling of stability. He purred under her. She could feel the vibrations emanate from the center of his chest straight to his own member.

Bella wriggled her hips in frustration. "Didn't you say I was in control here?" The movement caused him to growl low in his throat. "I...uh..." She looked at him blankly. "Oh Hell!" She pushed the tip of him towards her opening. She expected him to press upwards but he gave her a shit eating grin and waggled his eyebrows at her.

She huffed at him. "Fine, let me do all the work. If this sucks, then you can just blame yourself." She pushed herself down on him inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside her. It felt very uncomfortable. A whimper escaped her lips. His hands stilled her body. She could see the concern in his crimson eyes. When she felt ready, she nodded to him and he caressed her sides. Bella closed her eyes and felt his hands everywhere on her body. She started riding him slowly then picked up her pace. Her inside walls betrayed her neediness and too soon she had an orgasm. Her hair fell over her face. She bit her lip in embarrassment.

He kept her firmly on him. "Do not feel badly my darling mate. It is a compliment to me that you have had your pleasure already." His thumb drew across her lips. "You will have many more this evening." He rolled over so he was positioned above her. He grabbed her hips and wrapped them securely around his waist. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately on the lips. His mouth slid over to her ear. "Now hold on..." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He never stopped kissing her or letting his hands roam over her body. She felt his pace quicken then slow then quicken once more. Bella could not help the weird yelping noises coming from her mouth. Her mate was pleased because his own purr thundered between them. She had two more orgasms before he held her still. His voice was not loud when he whispered, "We are complete" in her ear. She had no words for him. She looked deeply in his eyes. There was only love.

They were quiet with one another. He dressed without a shower and motioned for her to use the bathroom. "I will have Heidi leave you clean clothes. Wash yourself thoroughly. You will have to stay in the gardens for ten minutes or so until any trace of scent is gone from you."

When she exited from the bathroom, there was a set of clothes laid out for her. A simple shirt and jeans with a bra and panty set. Heidi smiled at her. "He said to give you this.." She laid out a note for Bella.

Bella picked it up and opened it.

::: Isabella,

Return to Forks and do what you need to do to finish your life there. I will give you two months to either return here or contact me. If that time passes, I will come to retrieve my wayward wife myself.

Caius Volturi:::


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's Dream

Chapter Nine

by ShipperGirlky

AN: SM owns all. I am happy about the reviews, favorites and follows for this story:) Some of you know I changed the pairing in the desc as the story unfolded. I wanted some mystery about her mate's identity.

Volturi POV

Aro flipped another page in one of the many massive texts he was studying in between official business and feedings. He allowed his gaze to slide to the blonde vampire who sat in one of the three thrones. Caius made no effort to pretend he was doing anything but sulking in his chair. Unlike Marcus, who was lifeless, his more emotional brother fidgeted, tapped his fingers on the armrest and perfected his already immaculate angry gazes at anyone who was within sight.

"Is something wrong brother?" Aro's tone belied his knowledge of Caius' problems. Marcus turned his head towards them and a slight smile graced his lips before dying from view.

"Problem?!" Caius rose to his feet and kicked the throne back to the wall. Several cracks formed in its marble frame. "I have a mate that is across the world who has yet to contact me." His voice rose several octaves. "Those disgusting animal drinkers have harmed her!" He stepped towards Aro. "I will rip the mates from each other and torture them in view of their loved ones!" He paced around the table. "I will not stand for this Aro! They have gone too far!"

"Peace." Aro gestured to him. "What makes you think she is not simply trying to tie up her life and come back here sooner. Carlisle knows the importance of this matter. I am sure Edward and Alice have told him and the rest of their coven."

Caius was not soothed by his words. "Then why am I feeling this pain?" He motioned to himself before facing Marcus. "You should have told me it would feel this bad!" He looked from one to the other. "You both convinced me to accept the mating bond with her."

Marcus finally joined the conversation. "It will pass. She will be reunited with you. It is not unexpected in strong mating bonds. She obviously accepted her bond to you as you accepted your bond to her."

Caius stalked towards him. "You said that it would not manifest itself until she was turned. What is the meaning of this Marcus? Look at the bond and tell me now!"

Aro motioned Felix and Demetri to hold Caius still. "Perhaps it would help if you checked and reassured him that all is well." Both guards held the blonde king tightly by the arms. He was snarling at them. "The bond seems unusually potent, especially since Isabella is still human."

Marcus focused his attention on his brother. He took an unneeded breath and sat forward. Any joviality fell from Aro's face. Caius became still. "What do you see?"

Marcus stood and took Caius' hands in his own. "Your bond is strong. Do not fear nor test her for she is truly your own queen." He looked away. "But I have seen tendrils of black wrapping themselves like a soft mist around her. There is something amiss."

Caius broke free of the guards. "I knew it! They WILL die Aro."Vemon spit from his mouth and landed on the floor. "I have done everything so they could not fault us! I let her lead in the finalization of our bond." He turned to his brothers. "No one can fault us and if they dare blame her, there will be fire and death for them and any who stand with them!" He turned on his heel and headed out of the castle.

"You cannot go there alone. Let us call the guard and go en mass." Aro called out after him.

Caius stopped and faced him. There was a look of mixed anger and fear in his face. Aro had not seen such since the werewolf attack. "You say not to go alone but right now she is alone." He stormed from the building.

Jane and Alec materialized behind Aro. He nodded to them to follow their exiting king. He wasted no time in going to his private study. The small cellular device was buried under papers in his top desk drawer. He had Carlisle's number in the contacts and dialed it. There was a strange beeping noise and the Cullen patriarch answered it.

"Dr Cullen, speaking."

"Carlisle..."

"Aro, what causes you to call me? I know you usually contact us via mail. Is everything alright in Volterra?"

"No, it is not. Bella has not contacted Caius and he is disturbed by her lack of communication." Aro fiddled with some papers.

"Why would she have to contact any of you? She will be turned, my friend. Edward is happy to be reunited with her after all this time. Her father, however, has temporarily forbidden them from seeing each other. I promise you though that she has not spoken of our secret and she has been eager to join our kind. We look forward to her joining our family."

For once, Aro Volturi had nothing to say. He hung up the phone. Marcus was in the doorway. They stared at each other.

"Oh my..."

Another AN: I see bonds as having to be accepted by both parties to become finalized. Once a vampire finds their mate they can choose to live without each other but it grows more and more painful by the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's Dream

Chapter Ten

by ShipperGirlky

AN: SM owns all. This chapter has some disturbing and possibly triggering material. I have had some difficulty writing it so that is why it has been so late.

I also want to give a shout out to my reviewers. You guys keep me motivated to keep writing this story. Glad you like the sexier scenes;)

Bella paced her room for several hours before Edward made his appearance. He shushed her and motioned her to climb on his back. They barely fit through her window. Soon, he was off to a brisk run and headed for their meadow. For the first time in days, Bella smiled at him. She knew he could explain everything. Surely Alice had to be kidding. Edward would never allow her to sell herself like that, not even to save himself. Not that it was bad. But it was Caius. Caius Volturi of all people. The most harden vampire in existence. She shook her head. She must have imagined those things. Of course she could admit how handsome and attractive he was in Volterra. She would be lying to say otherwise. However he hated humans. They were merely food to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Edward's abrupt halt. He swung her around his shoulders and gently placed her on her feet. "I am sorry for not speaking to you before Love." He gave her that crooked smile she adored so much. He reached out his hand to her. She quickly grasped it in her own as they walked to the center of the field. "I wanted to talk to you here Bella." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Just you and me."

They sped out to their special place-the meadow where she truly knew she loved him. He set her down gently on the ground. She walked several steps ahead of him. He was turned slightly away from her. She looked at him. He did not say much at first. His hands slowly balled up into fists.

"Bella." She took a step forward then stopped in her tracks. His body was very still. "Alice told me you went to the hospital in Port Angeles. She said you were pregnant. Is this true?"

She nodded her head. "It is but I swear-" She went forth and took his hands in her own. "I never cheated on you Edward."

He shook his hands from her own. "Then explain how you got pregnant because I have never touched you that way." He looked away from her. "Is that what you did in Volterra? How many of the guard did you fuck?"

Bella backed away from him. "I can barely remember that time. And anything I did was to save your life. You know that I am not a whore. And how could I get pregnant from a vampire anyways?"

Edward laughed a distant and empty sound. "I asked Carlisle the same thing. But I am afraid he is rather put out with me right now. Seems Alice and I forgot to tell him a few things when we got back here. He says it is possible but it is rare. Not that it matters anymore."

"What do you mean? I am having a baby. Nothing can change that Edward. What am I going to tell Charlie? My mom? Jacob? People at school? What is going to happen when I give birth?" Bella paced around in a circle.

Edward dashed to her side. "I told you it doesn't matter." He grabbed her arm and punched his fist upwards into her stomach. She gasped and looked directly into his face. Her stomach twisted and blood gushed from her insides. "You are not having that monster." Edward picked her up and slammed her to the ground. She felt her bones break. "Good-bye Bella." He sped off leaving her in the clearing. She could not move. She could barely see past the pain. Tears coursed down her face. She could sense rather than hear another prescence. She looked up.

"Laurent..."


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's Dream

Chapter Eleven

by ShipperGirlky

AN: SM owns all. Now this chapter takes place during the same time as Chapter ten. So hopefully you are less confused now:)

Caius, Jane and Alec arrived at the Cullen household in less than twelve hours from take-off in Italy. The witch twins knocked on the door before Caius kicked it in. The door lodged itself on the stairs. Rosalie and Emmett held each other on the couch and stared at the trio. Esme held onto Carlisle's arm before he gently disengaged her with a smile. Edward, Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be found.

"Caius-" Carlisle held his hands up in supplication. "We have only learned about Bella-"

The blonde king hissed in disapproval. "You will not speak her name! She is Isabella, future Queen of the Volturi!" He slammed his fist through the wall. "Where is my mate?"

"We haven't seen her. Her father has forbidden it." Emmett spoke aloud. Jane stepped forward and suddenly the larger Cullen was screaming on the floor. Caius smiled cruelly before motioning to Jane.

Esme gasped from her seat. She looked like she wanted to rise and go to Emmett. Rosalie shook her head.

Carlisle approached him. "My king-" His tone was very quiet. "Please let me explain." He gestured for them to sit. The group did so and Caius growled softly at the family. "When Edward, Alice and Bella came back we were not told much about what happened there. We were definitely not told you were her mate." The others nodded their head. Emmett sat back on the couch. Rosalie held him close to her as if to protect him. Carlisle continued his speech. "Bella's-Isabella's father forbade my entire family from any contact. He holds a position of authority here. Much like the one you hold over our world. We dare not cross him unless he took action against our family. She went to Italy without his permission."

The king nodded his head. "That does not explain the lack of contact."

"She suffered a head injury before her return here. Her memory is foggy at best." The Cullen doctor sat down. "Edward...he has a misguided love for her. He was wrong to continue to seek out her affections."

Alec looked around the room "And where is he now? And are you not missing two more members of your coven?"

Esme answered him. "Edward went to get Bella and bring her here. Alice saw that she would go more willingly with him and he would not be caught by her father. Alice and Jasper are out hunting."

Caius stood up. "Alec, you and Jane stay here. I will go meet Edward on the way or fetch my mate myself." He was out of the door in a flash. Edward's scent was strong around the house. He followed several trails before one led him to a white clapboard house. His mate's scent was present here. He easily climbed up to her window. It was open. He spent little effort to search her room. It seemed Edward had spent a great deal of time here. He could not suppress a growl. He was out of the window and the yard before Charlie could open Bella's door and look for the source of the noise. He shook his head and shut her bedroom door. He was too tired to notice she was not there.

Caius did not have the same tracking skill Demetri had but his mate bond screamed in agony at that moment. He clutched himself and fell to his knees. She was hurt. She was afraid. She was in danger. He had never run faster or with more purpose. Trees flew past him in a blur. He came upon a clearing and smelled her blood. A dark skinned vampire stood above her. He roared so loudly that the birds flew away in fear. The vampire turned towards him. His eyes widen in recognition for Laurent had wanted to join the Volturi in the past. He knew the most violent and sadistic of the three kings. Caius was not gentle. He bit at the other's throat until his head came off his shoulders. He broke his limbs from him and threw them far and wide.

He turned to his bleeding mate. He knew she was dying. In all of his three thousand year existence he had never turned a single human. She whimpered and looked in his eyes. She touched his cheek and nodded her head. He kissed her tears and pulled her hair back. He bit her briefly and pulled her close to his body before carrying her back to the Cullen household. He was barely back there before the screaming erupted from her body.

Each Cullen winced at the sound. Jane went forward to take Bella from his arms but he snarled at her. Alec jumped from his seat and moved Jane away from him. "Where is Edward?" He grounded out each word. "What happened to my mate?" He did not wait for a response and nodded to the twins. "Take them. We will leave for Volterra immediately. Separate the mates. If they fight, kill them." He paused. "Also there is one in the clearing not far from here. Burn him."

The plane ride was quiet save for Bella's cries of agony. Alec sat one one side with the males and Jane with the females. Caius held Bella on his lap. His eyes closed in concentration. He focused on his desperate need for her. Felix and Demetri met them at the airport and escorted them to the castle. Caius touched Aro's hand before taking his mate to their room. They stayed there for three days leaving Aro and Marcus with the Cullen family.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's Dream

Chapter Twelve

by ShipperGirlky

AN: SM owns all. I am very humbled by the many reviews and by everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Especially on this holiday weekend! Please enjoy this next chapter.

Volturi POV

Aro glanced at his brother's retreating form. He was surprised to see that the blonde king chose to change his mate himself. Not that he had much choice in the matter. One of the things that attracted Aro to Caius was his single minded intensity and focused emotion. With his gift, Aro often felt his feelings were diluted by the thoughts and memories of others. His brother felt everything until it expanded into his whole being. It suffocated Aro to touch him sometimes. The overriding need to protect and care for his human mate shook him to the core. Venom would be shed before this situation was over.

He shook his head in a worrying manner. He cared for his friend Carlisle...after a fashion. He noticed the missing Cullens immediately but knew they were gone for other reasons than final death. He approached each member of the family and held their hands. Their memories poured into his mind. He sorted through them before speaking.

"This is a grave situation Carlisle. The mistreatment of a mate cannot go unpunished, especially that of a Queen. Both Edward and Alice knew she was mated to one of us." He pointed his finger at them. "Even if none of you could claim to know that my dear brother was her mate, you should have known Edward was not hers. A singer is not a mate."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Aro...my son is young and foolish." He ducked his head and bit his lip. "I cannot apologize enough. I will speak to him and punish him once we return. If we had known that Bella was Caius' mate then we would have handled the situation differently. You can see that there was no intent on our part to separate them. She was injured and her father kept her from us."

Aro gave them a thoughtful look. "Ah, so you would suggest that her father's words by themselves were the reason for Edward's absence. But has he not snuck into her room for months? Even before he began to have a relationship with her? And tell me Carlisle, does Caius know she was pregnant?"

Carlisle looked down at the floor. "I don't know. She was bleeding from between her legs. I believe she miscarried before he bit her. He mentioned another vampire. She was obviously attacked before he saved her." He looked up again. "Edward would not hurt her. He is devoted to her."

"And that devotion led to her being left alone and pregnant in a field. Not to mention her human state." Aro motioned with his hand. Demetri and Felix appeared behind the Cullens. "I want you to find our missing friends. Bring them here. I will see for myself what happened to Isabella." He gave a thoughtful sigh. "And be quick about it. Caius has little patience for any matter. I suspect he will be in a foul mood over this...problem." The two guards left in haste to track down the missing Cullens.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Once they return with Edward, Alice and Jasper I can talk to them and get the truth. There is more to this story. This has been hard on everyone. You above all people know I would not advocate violence against a human. Edward is young but I can reason with him."

"I am afraid we are beyond the point of reasoning. Truly, I wish that I could sort this out." Aro looked genuinely sorry. "I have seen my brother's thoughts and feelings. He is half-crazed over her. You know how violent he can be when threatened. Look at the Romanian coven and the werewolves. Harming her is the single greatest threat to his existence." He motioned to Marcus. "We both see everyday the devastation of such loss." For his part, Marcus did not acknowledge anyone. Aro continued, "Edward and Alice's lives are forfeit."

Emmett pulled Rosalie behind him. "What if they joined your guard? Edward said you wanted them both."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Better that than death Aro. Please consider it."

Aro chuckled. "I would love to add them to our coven. But I love my life more. Not even Chelsea or Corin could keep Caius from destroying me if I let them live. I cannot garuantee your lives. Until a decision is made, you will be a guest here." Five guards approached the group. "Put each one in a different room."

When the Cullens were out of earshot Aro approached Marcus. "What do you see between Caius and Isabella?" Marcus held out his hand. Aro grabbed is greedily. "A strong bond indeed. Alot depends on how he reacts to her miscarriage and what young edward did or did not do to her." He held onto his brother's hand a bit longer. "And your own motives in this matter are clear too." Marcus yanked his hand out of Aro's grip.

Aro sat on his throne. "And let us see who gets here first. Edward or Caius."

AN: Now it may be awhile before the is another chapter. Hope this tides you over:)


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's Dream

Chapter Thirteen

by ShipperGirlky

AN: SM owns all. Thank you guys for the favs, reviews and follows. Yes, Fucktard is an asshole! On with the show!

Marcus went to his seldom used bedroom and was ashamed of himself. He looked at his surroundings and shook his head. Uncustomarily, he wrung his hands together. His unique gift normally gave him plenty of warning with these matters. But his preoccupation with his beloved Didyme's death for these long centuries clouded his mind. Now he was caught unawares and this simply was an embarrassment. Not just to himself but to his coven. There was nothing to do but ask for forgiveness and hope for the best. He dressed very carefully for his meeting. Once he assured himself that there could be no improvement to his appearance, he let himself out of his suite and went to the set of rooms that housed the Cullens. He knew which room he wanted and gave a quick knock on the door. He could sense the vampire in the rooms surrounding hers still in their movements. The walls in this section of the castle would keep most conversation private unless voices were raised or near the doorway. When the woman cracked open the door, he bowed deeply to her. "May I enter and speak with you?" She nodded her head and moved to one side.

Esme sat carefully in one of the chairs and gestured for him to sit. He unbuttoned his jacket and sat in a chair near her. They were not touching but it was close enough to invite some intimacy into their conversation. He took time to observe her. A soft yet regal woman with a permanent touch of sadness in her. Despite that, her ability to love those around her showed a measure of inner strength that he admired greatly. He could see much of his beloved Didyme in this graceful nymph before him. He did not intend to lose her a second time.

"I wish to speak to you about the future of your family." Marcus' voice was calm and soothing.

Esme twisted her hands in her lap. "Have you spoken to my husband Carlisle? He is the head of the family." She looked at him. "I do not make the decisions."

Marcus leaned forward. "This decision can only be made by you." He leaned backwards against the chair. Esme looked confused and said nothing. He crossed then uncrossed his legs. "I know your capacity for love rivals Caius' ability to hate. If Edward is guilty of any crime towards Isabella, your entire family will suffer the worst of fates." He paused and took a deep and unnecessary breath. "I would not be able to save Edward nor would I want to if he has harmed our newest Queen. But that should not mean death for everyone, don't you agree?"

Esme nodded her head. "But you know he will insist on it. Bella is Edward's singer. He is fixated on her. And she has a father that has been left behind. He will be heartbroken." She looked to him. "Have you no mercy? If not for my family, then for your Queen? Would you deny her the comfort of her family?"

"Ah, but that is the question I would pose to you Esme. She will grieve for the loss of her father. That does not mean she has to grieve for the loss of her mother as well. You have comforted, fed, guided and loved her since she has met your family. I would ask you to continue to be her mother here. Caius is a passionate but wild tempered man. She will need a trusted woman's advice in dealing with him." He chuckled softly. "And I am a selfish man. Far more selfish than even my brother Aro." He went to bended knee before her. "I have lost my wife many centuries ago and have been forced to live death. If you will agree to accept me, I can see a bond between us that would restore my soul. You would have a devoted lover and husband in me. I will not force a diet of either humans or animals on you. I know you have tasted both." He shook his head. "I do not judge you my dearest. What you desire is what I desire." He looked down at the ground. "I am not as I should be for you. I have let much in my personal life go to waste and that is beyond excuse. I can only hope you would forgive me."

Esme did not say anything. She was frightened by the Volturi, namely the tales Carlisle had told her. But the vampire before her did not resemble anything she had heard from her husband. This broken shell of a man was begging for her to restore him much like she would restore a historic home. "What of Carlisle? If I agree..."

"I will get both Aro and Caius to agree to release him but he must leave Volterra. You two must never communicate again. Your marriage would be over. If your other children are innocent then they can leave with him. If they are guilty then Caius will judge them."

"I will accept you then as my mate. I will do anything to save my family." Esme took his hands in her own. "Will you let me tell Carlisle?"

Marcus shook his head. "Aro will tell him. It will be easier that way." He rose to his feet. "Let me show you to our rooms." He paused. "You will want to change them. You may do as you wish so long as my library is unchanged." He took her by the waist and they sped to his door. He paused in front of it.

"Is there something wrong?" She looked around the hallway.

"It needs….a woman's touch." Marcus seemed embarrassed about the matter. He opened the door for her. She looked inside and gasped out loud. As they walked inside, she could be heard saying, "Maybe we could just set fire to everything..."


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's Dream

Chapter Fourteen

By ShipperGirlky

AN: SM owns all. Now to briefly address something. This story is Bella/Caius primarily but with some Esme/Marcus thrown in there. I did the last pairing because I really believe that if anyone needed Esme, it would be Marcus. I don't doubt Carlisle and Esme love each other but I don't think there is the same level of need. Just my take on it. Each chapter may have warnings that are in addition to the general warnings for the story as a whole. So read the AN! For those of you who have read this story from the beginning, I did not even put Caius' name in the summary until I reached the part of the story where I revealed his identity. Now Enjoy!

Bella/Caius POV

The third day wound down with a whimper of pain. Bella spent most of her time thrashing in Caius' arms. They stayed secluded in his-now their-suite of rooms. He refused to answer the knocks on his door. He denied his thirst so that he would share his mate's first meal with her. She would not awaken to this life alone or confused as he had so many centuries ago. He rose from her body and gently pulled her clothes off. For the first time, he truly assessed the damage to her. This looked to be more than some attack on a human for feeding purposes. There was caked blood on her jeans. He sniffed it then pulled away as it smelled differently. It was the most feminine of blood. His brow furrowed in confusion. He threw the jeans away and tossed her panties onto the pile. The blood was too copious for his comfort. He checked for injuries on her legs and found none. Deep within his chest, a feral growl built slowly. He could remember the feelings of agony of her assault very clearly. He had too little experience to know exactly what happened to his beloved wife.

"Jane." The word, though spoken softly, brought the younger twin into the rooms. She bowed her head and kept her gaze from the human in her master's bed. He gestured to Bella's body. "Bring both of my brothers here. Be quick about it!" Jane bowed once more and ran from the room. Caius finished undressing Bella. He saw no more blood. There was massive bruising on her midsection. Soon the venom would heal everything. Once she was naked, he took a sheet and covered her modesty.

Aro, Marcus and Carlisle's mate entered the room. Caius went to lunge at the caramel haired female but Marcus held him back. "At ease brother!"

"What is the meaning of this? Get that disgusting and treacherous Cullen out of here!" He pointed to Bella's almost still form on the bed. "She has strange injuries!" He pointed at Esme and growled. "She is a part of this!"

Marcus snapped his teeth at Caius. "Enough! Aro has seen her mind. She has not harmed your mate. She has done nothing but loved her as if she were her own child. You will not speak to my Esme like that again Caius!" He gestured to Bella. "She has lost everything. Would you deny her a mother as well? Is that how you plan on professing your love?"

Aro clapped his hands together. "Ah, such is the sweet devotion of love." He laughed a shrill sound. "Now I know you would not welcome Carlisle here brother and frankly there is no need. I saw in his mind what happened to young Isabella." He took Caius by the arm and forced him to sit on a low sofa. He pointed to Esme. "She is innocent in this matter. And she now belongs to our brother Marcus." Marcus took a seat on the other side of Caius. Esme slipped off from them and sat near Bella.

The blonde king looked between his brothers. "You will tell me. You cannot keep information from me that concerns my mate!" Neither dark haired brother spoke. Caius jumped to his feet. His voice rose in volume. "You will tell me or I will burn this castle to the ground and you two will go with it!" His fist slammed into the stone wall. The wall shifted and cracked against his fury.

Aro held his hands up. "Isabella..." he looked at Marcus. "Brother, she was with your child. I saw in Carlisle's mind how Alice and Edward had spoken to Isabella about it. She was confused and trusted them to help her. Carlisle thought that Edward was going to take her back to the Cullen house. When he never arrived they were to look for her except you arrived first. Until Edward is found or Isabella awakens, we will not know the truth of the matter."

As Aro spoke, Caius backed up away from him until his back pressed into the wall. He slid down onto the cold floor. He looked uncomprehendingly from one brother to the next and then back again. "Tell me. How is that possible? A child…." He looked toward the unconscious woman on his bed. The one who came to save Edward and then left Italy a Queen, even if she did not know it yet. "Where is the child?..." He looked around as though he expected a baby to jumped out at him. Horror then lit into his crimson eyes. He sped to her side and lifted the sheet from his mate's body. His eyes followed the trail of dried blood from her knees to the juncture between her thighs. His jaw tightened. Esme sobbed when she saw the damage. Marcus rose to his feet and comforted his mate. Aro joined the group. He reached out and barely touched the massive bruising on her stomach. Caius snarled and flung Aro back a few steps. Aro lifted his hands.

"Calm brother. I mean her no harm. We must find out who did this to her. But first, you should prepare her so that when Isabella wakes up to her new life, it is with joy and not sorrow."

"If you will allow it, I will do this...I love her so much Caius.." Esme's soft voice pierced his hatred. He gave a curt nod to her and left the immediate area. He slumped in the chair at his desk. His brothers hovered nearby. Esme lovingly cleaned and prepared Bella's body. They all sat down together to wait. Once Bella's heartbeat sped up for the final time, Caius rose to his feet and held her in his arms.

He was the first sight to greet Isabella's newborn eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's Dream

Chapter Fifteen

by ShipperGirlky

AN: SM owns all. Yes, there is a method to the madness! I apologize for the overly long wait. Real life intruded on me.

Bella's eyes flew open. She snarled and punched the male in front her as hard as she could before jumping off of the bed. She crouched near the ground and held her midsection. Panic glazed her eyes as she felt her flat stomach. "My...baby?….." She croaked out. She could sense rather than hear others in the room attempt to speak to her. The blonde male she had struck leaned against the wall. She felt her body respond to him. "Where is my baby?" She crawled off of the bed. She was careful to keep it between herself and the others...the strangers that were not so strange. Her memories nudged at her but it was futile. She only knew a child should be inside her. Her arms wrapped themselves around her body.

Caius stood up from the blow. His brothers could see a new level of bitterness in him. Aro murmured to Marcus. They each took Esme by the arm and left the couple together. Aro dismissed any nearby guards. Jane followed the trio to the study all three kings shared when not in the main throne room. Aro sat down without any joviality in his features. Marcus held his mate close to him. She sobbed dryly into his embrace. It was Aro that broke the tension.

"While Caius tends to his mate, there is business we must discuss." He looked at Esme. "Marcus is right to point out to Caius that Isabella will need you. Can you leave your past life behind and truly commit to your newborn daughter?" He waited for her reply.

Esme shifted in Marcus' arms. "I made a vow to Marcus to not only be his mate but a mother to Bella so long as my family is safe." Marcus sighed at her. She looked down at their entwined fingers. "Has Carlisle left yet?" She changed the subject.

Aro seated himself next to her. He took her hands in his own and for a long and tense moment, he saw into her mind. "I can speak with Caius on allowing all of your former coven mates to leave here and never return save the three who are missing from here. Would you allow the murderer of your unborn child to go free?"

"Why would Edward do such a thing?" Esme shook her head. It was Marcus that provided the answer. "Their bond was falsely laid from the beginning. A singer is not a mate. And Edward, despite the century he has lived as a vampire, is a boy. He has not had any other relationship than the one with Isabella...correct?" Esme nodded her head. Marcus gently stroked her shoulders. "He was Carlisle's first companion. And when he saw how you came into Carlisle's life and accepted him after the death of your own child, he may have believed Isabella would one day accept him in the same manner." He took an unnecessary breath. "Your diet has prevented your coven from engaging with other groups and this has not helped Edward. You can hardly count the Denali group as an example of mate behavior. Edward only knows what he has seen in your own coven. He only has the knowledge of a boy from his mortal time. Carlisle turned him too soon perhaps?" He shook his head. "Or maybe Edward was not exposed to enough of our culture to understand the gravity of his actions."

"Esme gripped his hands. "So we are to blame?" She looked from Marcus to Aro then back again. "Is what he did to Bella our fault?"

Aro was quiet. "No, in this case I believe that despite his lack of a proper upbringing, that he knew the damage it would cause Isabella's mortal body. Nor are you to blame for his jealous behavior. You have not turned anyone Esme." He held up his hands before she could protest. "Carlisle is still a dear friend. He understands that he is not to return here nor is he to turn another being into a vampire. Despite his gentle nature, he is not able to lead a coven. He has agreed to these measures." Aro smiled at Esme. "Do not fret. He is to join the Denali clan. He will not be alone." His smile fell a little. "Rosalie and Emmett agreed to not join them but to be a nomadic couple."

"I cannot hold out hope for Edward, but what of Alice and Jasper?" Esme queried the two kings.

Neither had an answer.

=Isabella/Caius POV=

Once the door shut, Isabella launched herself at the blonde male. She kicked, bit and clawed at him until he too joined in the scuffle. Soon the room was destroyed but he held her tightly in his arms. She alternately cried out then hissed her rage. She took every opportunity to bite and mark him. He ducked his head as best he could until his lips crushed against hers. Soon, they settled on the floor. They clawed at each other's clothes until shreds of fabric flitted in the air.

Caius knew many things. Rage. Hatred. Bitterness. He had no words to console his mate so he let his lips and hands show her the perfection she was to him. Even as she cried out for the child that would never be, he grazed his mouth across her face and neck. Her fists pounded his back and cracked his granite skin. When there was no energy left for fighting, he summoned two humans for them to feed upon. She was shy, undressed as she was before him. He took her hand and they fed together from each person. Hands held tight. Savoring the same blood together. An unspoken promise.

He held her close once they were fed. The two corpses were kicked to the other side of the room. He stroked her hair and she leaned into his touch. He hated himself for this next part.

"What do you remember?"


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's Dream

Chapter Sixteen

by ShipperGirlKy

AN: Okay so I do apologize deeply for not updating for so long. I have had some problems in deciding how to write this chapter. It has gone back and forth between a couple of ideas. What does Bella remember? There is a deep divide between the vampire remembering some of their human life or in the case of Alice, knowing nothing. Bella knows she should be pregnant….and what to do about Edward? Well I finally found something that is fitting once he is caught. SM owns all.

Bella/Caius POV

She licked her lips clean of the drying blood as Caius spoke to her. Her brow furrowed and she touched her stomach gently. There was an emptiness in her soul. She pushed away from him hard. "My baby?" Her eyes scanned the room. No child. A growl issued low from her throat. "Where...is...my...BABY!" She spit venom in his face.

Caius wiped the venom from his cheek. "Tell me what you remember." He reached out for her. She swatted his hands away. "Tell me what happened to our child." He asked her gently. He made sure to keep himself between her and the doorway. She shook her head at him.

"I.." The words failed Bella as she tried to remember. "Edward came and took me to the meadow." She stilled her body and mind. "I woke up here..with you..." She grabbed at her mid-section. "OUR baby?" She looked to him. He nodded his head. "I...is there something wrong with me? Why cannot I remember our baby?" She stumbled back from him. "Did I do something...to our child?" She gazed at him in horror.

He shook his head. "No, you were human when someone killed our child inside of you. Do you know if it was Edward or the other nomad?" He reached for her. She allowed him to pull her into his arms. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck.

She licked her lips and tasted his skin. His scent washed over her. The smell of blood, death and power. She shook her head at him. "I don't remember much after seeing the meadow. Edward spoke to me but..." She shook her head and pulled away from him. "I don't remember." She looked around the room. "This room seems familiar."

He unnecessarily cleared his throat. "You DID seduce me in this very room." He chuckled at her shocked expression. He took her hand in his and led her to the bed. "I will refresh your memory." He was patient as she sat next to him. He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. "You came here to save Edward and left my Queen." He took her palm and kissed it. "Marcus informed Aro that we were mates when you arrived in the throne room. I was less convinced..." He ducked his head but she could see his crimson eyes glittering in amusement at her. "My brothers forced me to approach you. So I took you here." His eyes closed in fond remembrance. "You were very shy and slim. Yet you were also brash towards me. They were right to counsel me. They said to let you take the lead." He snorted in amusement. His hands stroked her arms and she wrapped them around his neck. He started to slowly and firmly rub himself against her body, leaving a scented trail. "It was worth the effort. Once you got over your initial shyness, you were rather passionate." He kissed her jawline. "For all of eternity I will never have enough of you." She mewed in response. "For a virgin you had a rather bold imagination."

There was a knock on their door. Caius growled but Bella giggled in his arms. She draped the sheet over her body. "Enter." Her musical voice called out to their visitor. Esme peeked into their room. Caius sat on the bed, not making an effort to cover his nudity. A scowl lit upon his face. Bella shushed him with a passionate kiss. "Don't mind Caius. Come inside Esme." Bella moved a pillow to cover her mate's lap. She rose and went to the closet. After looking around she glared at her king. "Am I to roam the castle in the nude?" She held her hands on her hips. The sheet was draped on her body toga styled as she huffed at him. Caius leered at her. "You are my goddess. I prefer the nude."

Esme coughed delicately. "However perhaps Isabella should dress herself. As beautiful as she is, I am sure you would not want the entire upper and lower guard enjoying her in the same manner." She held out a summer dress. "Marcus thought it prudent for me to bring you something." She walked over to Bella and helped her into the dress. Caius took the time to clothe himself as well.

"And how is my dear brother? I would have thought he had kept you in his rooms." Caius did not make an attempt to sound anything but aggravated at the intrusion. For her part, Esme laughed. She helped Bella to a chair before replying. "Well Marcus has to do some...housecleaning of his own." Bella gave her a confused look. Esme shook her head. "His rooms...well….it's bad…." Her face sobered up. "Isabella...I am so sorry..." Her hands shook and she pressed them into her lap. "Edward..." her sentence was cut off by Caius growling at her. She looked down.

Bella wrapped her arms around her vampire mother. "Esme, you don't have to apologize for whatever Edward did to me. It was not your fault." As she said the last sentence, she gave her mate a pointed look. "He must answer for his crimes." She allowed Esme to pull her into a fierce hug. "I am glad you are able to stay here." A smile graced her lips. "But...Marcus…?"

Esme glanced briefly at Caius then smiled at Bella. "He...offered me a place here and he offered me himself. Carlisle is with the Denalis. Emmett and Rosalie are traveling as nomads." Caius growled again and Esme stopped speaking.

Bella arched her brow. "And what about Alice and Jasper?" She glared at the blonde king. "Perhaps Caius needs to help Marcus with his cleaning." Her acerbic voice pierced the stillness. Both females watched as he left the room. The slamming of the door shook the pictures on the wall. Bella sighed at him. She turned her attention back to the other woman. "Now tell me the truth. I know you love Carlisle."

Esme gathered her thoughts. "Marcus let them go free if I were to stay here." She shushed her daughter. "I am grateful for it. We have spoken of many things. As much as I have loved Carlisle, he has kept us from knowing other vampires. I don't." She paused. "I do not think it was intentional but I know my place is here with you. And Marcus has been good to me. He showed me so much of the castle. Even his private library and the rooms we will share together."

Bella glanced at her mother. "Yes but what about..." she trailed off.

Esme smoothed out the fabric of her dress. "Yes we will be mates in all ways. He took me to the gardens last night. Told me of the stars and his life. We even kiss each other on the cheek and held hands."

Bella chuckled. "Nothing else?" She looked at Esme. "I would have thought he had marked you already." She gestured to the mark on her neck. "Caius was very prompt in getting his mark on me." She chuckled. "Of course I marked him as well."

Esme laughed softly. "Not everyone is in such a hurry as your Caius. I am glad Marcus and I are taking our time. I want to be truly ready to be his wife. It is different than your situation. Caius is your mate. Both of you will be more prone to insecurity and mood swings. Marcus' mate has died and Carlisle was never my mate. I am glad to be his wife." There was quiet between them for a long time.

"What of Edward?" Bella's voice was quiet. "He will be caught. What will happen to him? And what about Alice and Jasper?"

Esme shrugged her shoulders. "Edward hurt you and you are Caius' mate. The punishment will be up to you two as the offended parties. Marcus explained it to me. I don't know about Alice or Jasper." She took Bella's hands in her own. "Now tell me daughter. What do you want done to Edward?"

Bella looked at Esme's hands then to her soft honey colored eyes. "If...If he killed our child..."She shook her head. "I want more than a death for him." Her voice shook. "I already feel a connection to Caius." She smiled. "I can be gripped in such sorrow then he makes me feel passion on a level I never thought possible. Not even for vampires. But there is a hollowness in me too." She touched her stomach area. "Death is too good for Edward. Caius will decide what is to be done with him."

There was a knock on the door. Soon her husband entered the room. He took her by the hand. "Edward has been found." Marcus came inside and stood by Esme. Bella took the blond king's hand and left for the throne room.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's Dream

Chapter Seventeen

by ShipperGirlKy

AN: SM owns all. Well this is the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this fic. I am overwhelmed by the praise and encouragement. You guys rock! I am writing another story titled, "To Bewitch the Mind" featuring Bells and Demetri. There is no character death but a warning for gruesome activity at the end. Rest of AN at the end.

Bella made her way to the throne room. Caius held onto her waist. Marcus and Esme followed them. Several times, she felt faint. A feat no vampire should experience. Caius whispered loving words into her ear. When they arrived, Aro was seated in the middle throne. Felix, Demetri and Santiago were gathered around a dark haired form that was kneeling on the ground. Marcus led Esme to his throne. He sat down and she perched on his armrest. He wrapped his arm around her petite waist. Bella could easily see a future with them together.

Caius guided her to sit on his throne. He took up the space next to her. Her eyes flitted from one guard to the next until there was only Edward left. She could not see the attraction to him. When he looked up at her, there was no sign of love or affection. Just empty resignation.

Aro clapped his hands together. "Now tell me Edward, why did you leave Caius' mate alone?" He made no move to read Edward's thoughts. Edward refused to answer. "Come now Edward. Surely you wish to speak to Isabella?" He gestured towards the throne. Caius growled deep in his chest. Bella put her hand over his and ran her fingers over his own.

"Have you nothing to say to me?" Bella's voice was quiet. "Where is Alice and Jasper?" She looked to Aro then the guard. Aro pointedly looked at Edward.

"It seems Alice and Jasper have evaded Demetri somehow." Aro titled his head. "But we have Edward with us today." He spun on his leather heel and made an effort to look thoughtful to everyone. "Normally I would gather the evidence myself." He paused and faced the bronzed haired boy. "But this is not normal...is it?"

Edward struggled against the two guards. "I saved her from that bastard monster inside of her!" His voiced rang out. The words visibly shook Bella who pressed herself to Caius' side. Her mate looked upon Edward coldly. His arms moved around Bella and he picked her up and sat down himself as he placed her on his lap, cradled in his arms. Edward continued ranting. "He turned her into a whore and she was going to give birth to that creature. She would not have lived!" He lowered his head. "I love her and she is my mate." He looked up at her. "Believe me Bella. We could have had a life together. Traveled the world and seen everything. Just like you wanted…." He settled back on his haunches. "You left Jacob for me. Now I am asking you to leave that monster so we can be together. We'll get married and if you need a child I can get a human one for you!"

With each word, Bella sank into her mate's body. When Edward finished, Caius slipped out from under her. He gave Marcus and Esme an angry look. Marcus pulled the woman close to him and growled softly. Aro said nothing but motioned Caius to take over the proceedings.

The guards forced Edward into a standing position. Caius circled him several times. Each time he was face toward the thrones, he could see the misery in his mate's eyes. A growl started low in his stomach and gathered strength as it made its way to his throat. The gaurds moved away from Edward slightly without letting him go.

"I have a reputation for cruelty. I admit it is well earned boy." He stopped in front of Edward. "I could kill you. It would be nothing if not easy. However…."He gave the impression of thinking it over. "It would make you feel like a martyr. You have forced an immortal wound upon the woman whom I hold dear over my own life. " He pointed to Bella. "Such an injury calls for an equally injurious punishment." He walked around him again. "Since you took from her that which would make her a mother, I should do the equal thing to you." Edward looked at him confused.

Caius leaned over and grabbed his penis through his pants and twisted it off. Edward screamed in pain. The blonde king gestured to Santiago to retrieve the appendage from Edward's pants. He did so and threw it on the ground. Caius wiped his hands clean and retrieved a lit torch. The appendage was set on fire over Edward's screams.

"Take him away to the dungeons. Leave him there to rot from starvation. Or maybe he can find enough rats to live."

Caius gathered Bella in his arms and kissed her furiously. "I cannot bring our child back but I will spend the rest of time making sure that you know how loved and precious you are to me."

The End

AN: Guess where Alice and Jasper are?….Where is the one place Alice cannot 'see'. If I ever do a sequel, I will explore that angle.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello My Darlings!

Okay so that was a somewhat abrupt ending. I was a bit pushed and pulled between two endings.

I am writing a sequel. It will deal with Alice and Jasper (and how they got away and what they are doing), what has become of Edward, Esme and Marcus' new life together (because we need the comedy) and of course Bella and Caius.

Yes Bella has a unique ability. I am taking liberty with her book/movie shielding and doing something different with it. And unfortunately with it comes the dire warning that all good things must come to an end. When all the dirty little secrets come out, the guilty cannot escape from their fate.

And please be patient! I am writing To Bewitch the Mind (Demetri/Bella) and the sequel at the same time. I am also shooting for much much longer chapters with improved action, dialogue and plot.

I love you guys!


End file.
